


Mephistophelian Summer

by BrownHairedDork



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cussing, Drug Use, Gun Violence, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentions of Murder, Multi, Threats of Violence, gun involvement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownHairedDork/pseuds/BrownHairedDork
Summary: A summer getaway, waterfalls, an aquamarine lake, wilderness. It was the pristine camping spot for a few days, five at the most. Tucker claimed he knew the woods that surrounded the lake, and lead to the falls, like the back of his hand and often camped here with his family when he was a child. Cut back to him convincing his group of friends to come camping as one last hurrah and ‘fuck you’ to the world before they all split ways for college. Instead of camping in the usual, always used camping spot he knew and remembered. Tucker dragged the group deeper into the woods, deeper into where the trees cast more shadows and the silence was deafening. Little did he know that he dragged his friends and himself into Hell’s jaws and the Devil was hungry. His little killers are wandering through the woods, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Mephistophelian Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing the brand new series I have started for our lovely Reds and Blues. This series is heavily inspired by the video game Dead by Daylight, and every other serial killer movie I have watched. This first chapter has no gore, or any kinds of violence in that matter just cursing!

The ticking of the bell that hit 11:30 am, it seemed the clock’s noise rang in Tucker’s mind louder than the students’ chatter and laughter that rang in his classroom. His head was propped up on both of the palms of his hands as his dark brown eyes narrowed in on the white clock’s face. It seemed like the large and small hand of the clock seemed to move slower than normal, just because it was prolonging the students of Vallahala High. Summer would begin right when the clock would strike noon, and the early release would grant sweet sweet freedom for the next three months of blissful vacation. Tucker couldn’t help but grin at the plan that was forming in his head-on just how he would spend his summertime. Unlike most of his peers would get summer jobs to save up money, Tucker would be wasting his time with his group of friends doing everything and going anywhere he wanted without a care in his world.

A smooth grin spread over his lips as his eyes got a little hazy from his daydreams. It wasn’t until his summer daydreams were ruined by the vibrating phone in his jeans back pocket. The bright cellphone screen lit up with multiple messages from the group chat him and his friends had created a few years back. In this chat, conversations ranged from absolute chaotic mindnumbing interactions to the dissecting every little thing about their lives and beyond their home planet. Usually, Grif would insinuate these conversations when he would smoke two or three joints and spam the group chat with his otherworldly conversations.

His phone screen lit up from already ten or more messages from the said group chat. Without care, Tucker settled back into his seat and unlocked his phone. The teacher didn’t care, it was the last day of school and they too might be counting down the minutes for summer vacation. Until next week when they would go back to teaching some poor sorry sap of students that didn’t manage to pass both fall and spring semester with the best grades in the world. Thank god his future goal major wasn’t education.

> **Fellow Delinquiants, and Dick and Carolina**.

_**11:37 am**_ Dickhead 1: So what’s this about some big summer plans?

 ** _11:37 am_ **David: Summer plans? I was applying for that summer job you know-

 ** _11:39 am_** Stoner McGee: Work? During freedom? You make me tired.  
**_  
_**

**_11: 39 am_** David: Well… Carolina is getting a summer job with me too-

 ** _11:40 am_** Tucker: _BOOOOO_ you both suck ass

 ** _11: 40 am_** Tucker: Listen assholes, there’s no work this summer; because we are going camping.  
_**  
**_

_**11:41 am**_ Redhead: We are doing what?

 _ **11:43 am**_ Tucker: Relax, I’ll let you all in on my plan when we get out of this hellhole.  
**_  
_**

**_11:46 am_** Dick: The outdoors seems fun!

 ** _11:48 am_** Sis: Camping? Are you on crack Tucker?  
_**  
**_

_**11:49 am**_ Donut: If we’re camping I vote on bringing food!

Well, at least some people were on board with the idea. Before he could read any more group text messages Tucker slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed contently. This summer was going to be the best thing to happen to him in a while. Ever since he concluded that he was for sure graduating next year, and a few of his friends had already planned their future that didn’t seem to involve him, it was starting to sound shitty. Call him a pussy, or bully him but he had abandonment issues. He _hated being alone_ or being left behind, that’s why most of his time was at least spent with at least his group of friends or at least one of his friends. He needed to feel secure and safe, and by god did they make him feel like he had a second family. This summer was the last summer he could spend normally without the stress of college looming over his shoulder, or friends coming and going. He wanted to have fun and take charge of the rest of his youth before it was forever locked away in the state of some four-year hell of education so he can get a job.

Once the clock finally hit 12, Tucker had sprung up from his seat like something struck him. His backpack was slung over his right shoulder and he all but ran out of the classroom along with the other excited students. Papers were flung in the air, and screams and chatter filled the air. Notebooks were flung, textbooks were thrown in the trash and homework filled binders were torn apart. The papers scattered and fluttered through the air in a victorious motion. Tucker jogged through the halls, his body weaving through bodies and moving fluidly with the masses of people who were making their escape through the school’s front doors.

The large wooden doors were flung open and the ruckus filled the open air, classmates ran all over. Some made their ways to their cars, some stuck around to say goodbye to their friends, or others sprinted into the aligned school buses that awaited to take them home for the last time in the school year. The bright sunny, noon air shined upon Tucker as he inhaled his first noseful of fresh air. _‘Ah freedom, so that’s what it smells like.’_

A content sigh slipped past his lips while he leaned back against the school statue of its mascot. One large puma that has it’s back arched and teeth bare. They just changed to the Pumas after some big back and forth argument in the school district of Blood Gulch High should accept and appreciate their mascot if it was a warthog. The school cringed as well as the student body when they first found out that their school teams were about to be known as the Blood Gulch Warthogs. They wanted to be feared and at least have some kind of ring to it, so the school board decided on naming Blood Gulch, The Blood Gulch Pumas. It was pretty stupid to argue over some type of animal that resembles their school if it was up to Tucker. This highschool reminded him of chihuahuas. All talk and not enough bite.

“Hey man.” A male voice spoke up before Tucker could bask in his summer freedom for a little longer. The male tilted his head to greet the new presence, and couldn’t help but grin.

David _'Washington.’_ stood before him. All dark brown hair, with the blonde dye that was accenting the tips of his spiky hair. The blonde dyed tips were part of a half tipsy dare at the beginning of the junior year and Carolina had managed to do a decent job in dying his hair correctly. Wash, at first nearly died at the sight of his new hair. Then slowly for a week he slowly accepted the blonde accenting the dark brown of his natural hair color. Even his parents thought it looked nice and even joked that he should go full blonde, something that Wash had somewhat considered but never went through with it yet. He casually slipped the second strap of his backpack over his left shoulder, and his large palms grasped the two straps contently.

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” Tucker asked once he reciprocated his greeting to one of his best friends.

“Carolina is dragging Church here since I’m sure Allison is trying to shove her tongue down his throat by now. Grif is going to drive his little sister home and then meet up with us with Simmons, Donut, and Frank.”

“Why exclude Sis? She’s always the life of the party.” Tucker frowned.

A small scoff as a shy grin slipped over David’s lips, “Please? Her? She’s that and a whole ass hurricane.”

“Exactly why she’s invited with us to these summer plans of mine.” Tucker grinned, a little more cooly than needed.

“Right, what kind of plans are we-”

“ _Hey!_ I said I’m going goddamnit!” Another voice cut in, this one pitched up higher in distress as a few grunts left his lips.

Both males tore their attention away from each other to watch a fiery redheaded girl grab a dark-haired male by the back of his shirt towards the two. The dark-haired male’s arms were flailing about as he fought to keep up with the long-legged strides that the redheaded female took to meet the two boys.

“I can walk on my own, you know?! _You’re embarrassing me_.” The male hissed as the female finally unhanded him, her long pale arms crossed over her chest as her nose lifted slightly in the air with a huff.

“Really? Seems like you couldn’t walk straight after you seemed to be having your soul sucked out of you by the blonde bitch.” The girl growled back, anger set in her bright green eyes.

“Told you,” Wash whispered to Tucker, making the other snort with amusement. It was cut short when the green-eyed gaze was sliced over to the two instead, silencing any ore commentary about her little brother.

“Just because you’re only 30 minutes older than me, does not mean you can just drag me anywhere.” The dark-haired male huffed more, he stood up straight and fixed the black-framed glasses on his nose. His duller green eyes were narrowed in a glare at his sibling.

“Church always glad to see you,” Tucker commented, his eyes swept over the pasty-skinned male. A shit-eating smile took over his features as he caught the smear of dark red covering his entire mouth and one place on his neck. _'My man.’_ Tucker thought slimly.

“Hey, Leonard you got a little..” Wash spoke up, his finger pointing to his mouth. A small blush adorned his freckle splattered cheekbones and nose, his eyes quickly averting when realization dawned on the other’s face.

The smear of the lipstick only colored the redhead’s face in a little more irritation than necessary. The tension hung over the four heads, and with Carolina nearly on verge of bringing all hell loose to her little brother and his girlfriend. Wash cleared his throat and shot Tucker a look, one that had Tucker shoving his hand in his back pocket and fishing his car keys out

“Let’s get some lunch fuckers.“ He said, returning Wash’s look, and lead the three to his car.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Slim’s Pickens, a dinner that has better food than its cursed name, had the best food in probably the whole town. The radio station lulled in the background of the diner. Chatter, silverware clinking against plates was comforting in a way, this one diner had the aura of _'Welcome Home.’_ and that was one of the reasons why it was the group’s favorite spot to hang out at. Tucker had his feet propped up on the chair next to him as he scrolled on his phone, his eyes scouring through a few text messages he sent to Grif. He had been pestering and frankly pissing off his friend, to get the rest of his friend group to the diner. He was too impatient to lay down his big summer plan. With a groan, Tucker shut his phone screen off and tossed his head back over the chair’s back.

"What is it with you today? You’re so jumpy and you practically shoved us into your car.” Wash commented, his gaze was on Tucker for a while now. He was watching the impatience grow more and more on Tucker’s features, and it only made him snort in amusement.

“You nearly hit seven cars on your way here, and nearly ran through two red lights,” Carolina added, her head was propped up on her hand and a single eyebrow rose in judgment.

“You will know when the other idiots are here.” Tucker huffed, his eyes roamed over to Carolina. The once pissed off look on her face from her little brother was far gone, thanks to her practically forcing him to clean off the marks and lipstick stains Tex had left on his face.

“Well if you’re going to play the waiting game, I am going to order something to eat.” Carolina hummed, before picking up the menu and leaned over the table to David. Their chatter over what sounded better to eat, or certain prices.

20 minutes later, a clean Church, and plates of fries and other items of food that was placed before the four; Grif, Sister, Simmons, Donut, and Frank Dufrense had joined them. Finally.

“Alright, asshole tell me why you nearly made me get in a car crash from all your stupid texts,” Grif said as he plopped down in the chair in front of Tucker. He didn’t hesitate to steal a curly fry from Wash’s plate and shove it in his mouth. His dark eyebrow rose as he chewed.

Tucker frowned before answering. “I already figured out what we are going to do this summer.”

“If you’re bringing up that camping trip-”

“Yes I am bringing it up, come on! It’ll be so fucking great. Us, a private lake, privacy, alcohol. All the works!”

“Woo! Par-tay! Let’s get it!” Sis cheered, her hands flinging up in the air as an excited grin split across her lips. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of getting shit-faced and puking her guts out in the crystal clear lake; then go skinny dipping in the waters at the dead of night.

“Oh no, the hell you aren’t! No parties! You’re three years younger and so underage.” Grif bit out, his gaze fixed on his sibling that was sitting at the far end of the table right in front of Carolina. His voice ruining the enthusiastic expression on Sister’s face.

“You’re not my mom! Don’t tell me what to do!”

“I’ll kick your ass like our mom, I’ll break my lazy rule of not doing shit just for you.”

“Where exactly are we going to go do this if we agree?” Simmons pipped up from beside Grif.

“A place I always camped at with my Dad during the summer. It’s called Tahoe Wood but I call it paradise.”

“Tahoe Wood? You mean as in that endless fucking woods that most people get _lost in Tahoe Wood_?” Church commented, his voice sounding not too pleased in the slightest.

“You have me as a guide, come on I know that place like the back of my hand.” Tucker scoffed.

“I am just brimming with confidence that nothing shitty will happen to us.”

“Hey! _Fuck you_ man!”

“Tucker, how long are we going to stay there?” Frank “Doc” cut in before Tucker or Church could further curse each other out in the diner.

It’s happened at least once or twice, and each time the two were escorted outside by the waiters and left outside to cool off. They were allowed back inside once they at least said sorry to each other. They were treated like little kids for being in high school, but it came from a place of fondness. The employees all came to know the friend group well since they used the diner to hang out and eat almost once or twice every week.

“One week tops, think of it as a _'fuck you school’_ getaway.” Tucker shrugged, his eyes watched as Grif stole a few more fries from Wash’s plate. How the dyed blonde male didn’t scold the other from stealing his food away more than once was a shock. “When are you and Carolina getting those summer jobs?” Tucker asked Wash.

“Sometime in the second week of June.” Wash glanced at Carolina for confirmation.

“Since it is the last week of May, let’s do this shit! Come on! Start the summer with a fucking bang!” Tucker pleaded, the palms of his hands smacking the table in the emphasis of his words. Plates clanged and silverware rattled from the vibrations, the noise drew several eyes of customers that were contently eating to glance over at the group.

“If we agree to this stupid trip will you shut up?” Church hissed, his eyes darting to the customers in the diner then back to Tucker. His pale green eyes were sharp and slightly cold as a wave of annoyance washed over his features.

Only when Church was pissed, annoyed, or just slightly miffed he looked like Carolina. He was the spitting image of their father, just like Carolina was a spitting image of their mother. Except Carolina had dyed her naturally blonde hair a fire engine red when she turned 16 and kept it red from since then on.

“Yes,” Tucker said, rather smugly.

“Then yes! Now shut up.”

“Hey! You don’t speak for the rest of us. Camping sounds boring, and tiring work.” Grif complained.

“Grif, shut up! I’m not going to hear Tucker complain for another hour about this trip. You go, or my sister is kicking your ass to Tahoe Wood and back!” Church hissed under his breath.

Well at least Tucker was satisfied, he would simply grin to himself as Grif bickered with Church. The two were bent over Carolina and Simmons that were sitting next to them. Donut and “Doc” were frankly content on conversating and adding in friendly banter to the swelling argument between the two males. It didn’t help that both Grif and Church would yell at Donut or Doc to _'shut up and butt the fuck out’_ before going back to their argument.

This is going to be the best vacation ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The slam of Tucker’s car trunk brought a satisfied smile to his face. Finally after thirty, or so minutes, of shoving his and his friends’ belongings in a way that the trunk would close, he was at ease. 

“We got everything?” He called out to the blonde that was standing in the truck bed of Church’s baby blue truck.

Wash had just settled down two coolers that were full of ice, drinks, and booze next to the tents and sleeping bags that were stacked neatly side by side in differing colors and sizes. With a groan he stood up straight and bent back a little, another groan left him as his back popped pleasantly. “Just about, we’re ready to head out. It’s gonna be a fucking long drive.”

“I call Carol, Grif, and Sis.”

“You’re leaving me with Road Safety McGee?” Wash said, his tone displeased.

“Hey man,” Tucker eased, a cool shit-eating smirk made his eyes twinkle in amusement. “At least you got Donut and Church.”

Wash only flipped him off before he hopped off the back of the Churchs’ truck bed. The tailgate slammed shut loudly, as he joined his friend now. His forehead was damp with summer sweat, and his steel grey shirt stuck to his chest.

The rest of their friends were inside Tucker’s home, each one at least finishing off the quick lunch Tucker’s father had bought from a drive-thru. “It’s the least I can do.” His mom said as the group of hungry teens immediately tore open the paper bags and devoured the burgers and fries’ insight. It did her motherly heart good to see them eat, even if it wasn’t the healthiest thing on the planet.

She swore the paper bags nearly dripped grease and sauces from the contents that soaked it. Her stomach turned at the smell of the fried foods, but she just smiled when the teenagers appreciated the free food.

“Come on! I’m not getting any younger here.” Tucker called out, his weight settled against the side of his car. One of his feet rose to be propped up on the tire.

“You’re not getting any prettier either!” Church didn’t hesitate to bite back as he leaned out in the doorway to flip a big ‘fuck you’ to Tucker. His body disappeared back inside the house for a few more moments.

 _'Asshole.’_ He thought in his mind as a scowl took over his features. Wash snorted from his side, he bit down on his bottom lip to avoid a huge grin from spreading across his face. “It’s not funny!” Tucker whined.

“It sort of is.”

“Screw off, Justin Timberlake look-alike.” Tucker shoved his elbow in the blonde’s ribcage.

A snort erupted from Wash as he scurried away to hold his side from the small sting of pain. Once the others had finally made their way out of his house, the group split up in their respective vehicles. He didn’t feel bad for sticking Wash with Church, Tucker would have risked a car accident to turn around and strangle Church for even opening his mouth to speak. He complained or bitched more than Donut made too many innuendos.

 _“Lavernius,_ promise you’re going to be safe.” His mom said once Tucker had gone to her to say goodbye.

“Come on Momma I’m going to be twenty in the fall, I’m sure I can handle myself.” He sighed, his eyes closed a little as his face was cradled by loving hands. He didn’t care if his friends were there and watching a momma’s boy come out of Tucker, he loved his mother unconditionally.

“If you get lost, or hurt you-”

“Call you and dad, then park rangers. I shouldn’t be getting lost in the first place, yes mom I know.” His head leaned into her touch, gently. “I got it.”

A smile graced her features before she leaned in to plant a kiss on her son’s forehead. The two of them hugged, one that made his heart swell with love before he turned and jogged to his car. Church’s taunts of calling Tucker a 'momma’s boy’ rang out of his passenger side of the truck. His voice was still clear over the sound of the two vehicles pulling away from the house and drifting off to begin the road trip to the woods.  
  
─────────────────────────  
Four or five hours were passed by blasting music loud over the stereo. The group sang along to songs, their voices nearly hoarse from screaming lyrics at the top of their lungs. Four or close to five hours wasn’t that bad for the group. Some would nap, or waste their time texting or playing games on their phones. It was just a tiring drive, something about being cramped up in a vehicle for more than an hour always made a person beyond tired. At least he had Carolina to keep him alert and his attention unwavering. Anytime he would yawn or just shist in the driver’s seat to stretch, Carolina would talk his ear off or nearly force the option of her to drive. He brushed her off every time and gripped the wheel tighter.

When the large auburn colored, weathered wooden sign that had black lettering reading **'Tahoe Woods’** on its surface. They were there, finally. Tucker sighed, his fingers drummed on the steering wheel while he turned left down the drivable path that was leading into the woods. Nature, peaceful nature surrounded the car and truck as Tucker drove down the road. Trees, aspen, and birch stood tall and towered overhead. Their large, skinny, and medium-sized trunks blocked out the lowering sun rays that splintered in fragments in between the spaces of the trees. The brush overhead was thick and lush with leaves that rustled in a small breeze that carried the smell of damp earth with it.

The deeper Tucker drove into Tahoe Woods, the more lush trees surrounded the two vehicles. It felt suffocating at one point, where the branches of trees would reach out in an attempt to scratch against the paint of the car. The breeze was long gone the more he drove, trees stood still yet the calming serendipity of birds chirping was calming. The trees thinned out soon after to give away to a lake. There was a dock that was dark brown, which must have been repainted last year. Lush grass and warm sand formed the shore that leads into the crystal water of the lake.

The evening sun was blazing hotly against the shore and made the waters sparkle like a blue jewel. This was paradise, to him and only him. Inhaling a sigh, he turned right before entering the clearing of the lake; his eyes lingering on the water before they moved forward. He was driving down a split path to park in a clearing that was surrounded by more trees. It was tucked away and hard to find if anyone were to ignore the trails and cut through the forest blindly.

“Alright we’re here let’s get shit settled and we can relax.” Tucker turned to give the two Grif siblings, who were lazily lounging in their seats, to give them a look. “I mean it you _lazy bitches,_ get out and help.”

Grif’s groan followed Tucker and Carolina as they exited the car and moved towards the trunk to remove camping supplies. Tucker wouldn’t hesitate to abandon Grif alone in Tahoe Woods if he didn’t even help pitch a tent or even start a fire. The man blazed his brains out nearly every three hours of the day when he wasn’t in class, Tucker would think Grif knew his way around fire.

──────────────────────────────

With Carolina, Wash, and Church helping set up the tents, Sister and Donut helping with unpackaging food and shoving hot dogs on pointed sticks, that Wash sharpened with his pocket knife; Grif, Doc, and Tucker had ventured into the woods to gather sticks to fuel the fire.

“Don’t wander too far, I don’t need to call for help so early in this trip,” Tucker commented as Grif ventured off to the left.

The latter only flipped Tucker off soundlessly before he had walked between a few trees and disappeared into the brush. A groan left Tucker’s lips before he turned to give Doc a look. “Make sure he doesn’t get lost, his fatass is going to be mistaken for a deer and shot if he gets too far.”

“You’re- you’re joking.. right?” Doc chuckled nervously, his hands fidgeting at his sides before they raised to push up his black-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. His chuckles only died after a short moment when Tucker didn’t join in on his laughter. “Oh, you’re not joking. Good gosh, Grif.” Doc sighed under his breath before he jogged to keep up with his friend. The plead of Grif to slow down coming from Doc was faint the more he trailed after him.

Tucker ran a hand down his face before he sighed irritatingly. “These idiots are going to get poison ivy on their asses and die.” He mumbled to himself, the image of red rashy bumps covering Grif’s and Doc’s backsides was enough to make the male snort before he walked to find his armful of twigs.

Bushes, shrubbery, and low branches scratched or brushed against his arms and legs as he walked. He paused now and then to bend down and pick up some thin twigs that were scattered on the ground, or hanging off tree branches that were easy to break off. He was so busy searching for suitable fire fuel for their small little camp, that he didn’t realize how far he had wandered off. The birds had stopped chirping their melodies a few minutes ago, and now it was quiet around the small gathering of wooden cabins that were in the middle of the forest. No trails lead to their locations, nor were they settled in some clearing of the forest. They were just… there.

“What the fu-” Tucker whispered under his breath, his gaze wandered around the cabins. They look weathered, they looked like they were here for years and endured any type of weather that was brought upon the forest.

Then how the hell did he never see these before during the numerous trips he’s camped and hiked in these woods with his father? He knows these woods, he knows the paths, he could walk down the trails blindfolded and still find his way safely. Then again what the fuck were these doing here?

Before he could question his sanity any longer a loud bang startled him, causing him to drop his armful of twigs and jumped nearly five feet in the air. A curly-haired male, around Tucker’s age or a little younger, ran from behind one of the cabins. A happy smile was painted on his face as he chased after a squirrel that was nearly bolting for its life away from the boy. His smile only grew wider as his eyes quickly moved from chasing the squirrel to settling on Tucker instead.

His light brown eyes sparkled, and an outrageously emphasized gasp left him. His feet kicked up dirt as he stopped running and instead turned direction to make a hard beeline to run towards Tucker. “Hello! Hello friend, Hello!” The boy said as he ran towards the frozen, deer in the headlights looking, male.

God did he look so much taller up close. He practically towered and loomed over his head as the curly-haired boy smiled so wide, that Tucker was shocked the latter’s cheeks didn’t hurt. Wait, friend? They were strangers? How could he be his- _nevermind._ Large hands grasped both of Tucker’s shoulders in a strong enough grip that made him wince from how strong the younger male was. _Jesus,_ did he even know his strength?

“I’m Micheal J. Caboose! What’s your name?” His head tilted to the side like a puppy who was trying to understand what their owner was saying. He was a puppy born in a human body, Christ.

“It’s Tucker, can you let me go?” You’re hurting me. He cringed, as his muscles tensed the more Caboose got excited. Okay, one _mutant hulk, super puppy_ born in a human.

“Oh right! Sorry, I just like meeting people! My grandpa doesn’t let me run around a lot. He doesn’t let anyone here.”

“Grandpa? You both live here? When did you first get here?” Tucker frowned, his eyes full of confusion.

“Caboose! _Goddamnit,_ where are you?” A rough, southern dipped voice had rung out. For the second time that day, Tucker jumped and managed to jump clear away from Caboose and his grip.

The cock of a shotgun sent chills down his spine and made his teeth clamp shut so hard that he cringed at the sensitivity. A silver-haired man had shoved his away from between two bushes, his large footsteps carried him through two of the weathered cabins. His nearly dull blue-eyed gaze narrowed and hardened when he saw his grandson was not alone. In his right hand, he carried a shotgun, polished clean and looked cared for by a loving hand.

“Get away from my grandson, _you maggot.”_ The older man snarled out, not hesitating to aim the now loaded shotgun at the defenseless teenager. His thumb switched the safety off as he walked towards the two boys.

“Woah! Man! Hey, I didn’t do anything, he found me.” Tucker said both of his hands were raised to show he meant no harm towards the younger boy or the older man. Fear nearly made him want to shit himself. He had every right to, it was the first time he ever had a gun pulled on him. Especially by someone who looked like some older version of an older terminator. Grandpa Terminator, that was new.

“Son, get over here.” The gray-haired senior said, completely ignoring Tucker’s comment.

“But he’s _my friend_.”

“I don’t care if he’s the president of the god damn USA, get over here.”

Caboose looked like a kicked puppy as his head lowered. He didn’t even raise his feet as he shuffled across the expanse between Tucker and his grandfather to stand right behind him. The shotgun didn’t even scare him, he didn’t even look phased. Jesus Christ was as crazy as the one holding a gun at a teen.

“Listen, boy, I don’t care who you are, where you come from or whatever you’re doing here; but don’t come near me or my grandson again yah hear?” His voice roughened grew deeper as it dropped in octaves of intimidation. Hell, he didn’t even need to do that, just his presence was alone to cause Tucker to go weak in the knees from the glare in the old man’s eyes alone. "Don’t even come near my home. Don’t wander deep in these trees and if I catch you? _I’ll blow your brains out.“_

Jesus fuck. "I got it, just- I’ll get going now.” The threat of potentially dying made his hands shake and his pupils dilate in fear. His stomach was in knots and his brain was screaming at him to run as far away as possible.

The older man nodded before he lowered the gun and held it in his right hand again. His left was pushed away from his body and shielding Caboose as if he was holding back the curly-haired male from running away or following Tucker back to his camp.

Once the shotgun’s sights were off him, Tucker turned tail and ran. He wouldn’t say that he did, but he sprinted away from the crazy-ass grandfather and Caboose. He forgot about the twigs he needed to fuel the campfire, he didn’t fucking care at this point. So what of the rest would be pissed that he didn’t get enough wood to keep the fire going all night, all that mattered was for him to run back to his friends. His safety.

As Tucker ran, he didn’t notice that far from those cabins and the crazy fucking old coot and Caboose; that a pair of eyes were peeking from the darkened shadows of the forest. Eyes that were watching the interaction the whole time. Eyes that lost the brightness that was normal in a human gaze, they were dead eyes.

Eyes that were owned by a dark entity that found its first victim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something makes itself known to Tucker, and it nearly draws him into .... whatever the hell it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RISE FROM THE ASHES.

The splash of water and the sound of giggles was the ultimate sound of summer. Music was pouring out of the speakers that were seated on a lawn chair next to Tucker's outstretched figure. Sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose covered the dark color of his irises. The warm afternoon sun beat down on his half-naked body since he had rapidly changed into swim trunks at the word " swimming " when he rushed back to their camp. The pile of twigs he was once sent for was long forgotten and left behind. He was never going to go help out to find firewood ever again for as long as they stay here in these woods. God, how can people live like that? Let yourself be raised by a crazy-ass grandfather that nearly shot your head off for even tiptoeing on his _'property'_. Maybe even let yourself go insane because you don't have a lot of communication skills with other people. People are fucking weird, but hey, if they don't hurt him or his friends he couldn't care less. 

His arms stretched out, lazily being tossed behind his head. Palms settled against the cool back of his skull, as he seemed to snuggle deeper into the plastic beach chair he was lazily laying on. The heat of the sun-warmed his skin, and surely he would have a richer color by the end of this vacation. He sure would be glowing too.

His eyes nearly closed as a sigh collapsed his chest. Before his eyes could fully close and he would slip into a light nap, cool water pricked at his toes. His body jolted and eyes flew open from the sudden contrast of coolness from the lake's crystal waters on his nearly uncomfortably warm skin. A sudden inhale of breath, and his eyes land on the mischievous giggles of Sister and Donut. Both of them sporting grins that are hidden behind hands, yet their eyes sparkle with varying levels of amusement. 

"What do you want, **_assholes?_** " An eyebrow cocked upwards, then arched even higher as more water droplets landed on his feet from a few more splashes by Donut. His grin was no longer hidden. 

Tan cheeks were flushed in a bright pink hue that was either due from the temperature or just from his giggly little attitude. "We need another, Kai, and I wanted to play chicken fight. You and Wash would be perfect people to be our bottoms." Oh, course he would word it like that. 

Tucker pulled up the shades to rest on the top of his head, his weight shifting so he could sit up. "Isn't that a girly game? Last time I checked you weren't a-"

"Lavernius Tucker, it's called _equality._ Now come and play with us or else I'm going to have Carolina drag you into the water by your hair." Donut's lips flickered into a solemn pout. Arms crossing over his damp, sparkling, tan chest. His eyes narrowed slightly at a sign of stubborn, his once flirty expression replaced with his pouty riddled features. 

The male's eyes widened a centimeter from the blonde's snappy comment. Rightfully shutting him up. God if Donut was a girl he would have sported a hard one in five seconds. Even if Donut isn't necessarily his type, it was pretty bold, even kind of hot for the overly extravagant teenager. His head shook, sunglasses were tossed on his chair. He reached over to crank the radio up louder as a hot summer playlist switched onto the current station they were listening to.   
His feet swung off to the side of the beach chair and he rose languidly. Arms rose over his head as he gave out a content sigh. Was he stretching and hoping to flex whatever muscle he had in front of Grif's sister, just to piss Grif off? Maybe. Was he doing it just to show that he was going to make Kai know that with him on her team, they would win for sure. Overall? He's blatantly showing off. 

"Alright, alright. Kai and I will show you guys how it's done." The cool water tickled at his tiptoes before he fully submerged his feet into the lake water.

The water rose from his feet to his calves, then thighs, waist, abdomen and nearly coming under his chest. "Tucker, David was going to be on my team." Kai grinned, her hand raising to flip her dyed blonde and dark brown curly hair over one expresso colored shoulder.   
She flashes the blonde, who perks his head up, a coy smile and wink before her gaze returns to Tucker. 

He blinks a few times, then a shake of his head because _what the fuck._  
His mouth opens and closes a few times. He nearly looks like a fish out of water because he can't fathom the idea of not being on Sister's team. It would have been the only thing he could have bullied Grif. Especially when saying " I had my head between your sister's thighs, and not when we were playing chicken fight." His plans were ruined. He doesn't even have the time to glare at David who's trying to find a way to slip out of Sister's grip on his arm, as she drags him through the water, and over to their side of the lake. 

He can't even fathom the sight of Sister's hand wrapped around _David's_ pale bicep before the hot feeling of Franklin's palms slide upon his shoulders. His fingers flex and nearly make the skin of Tucker's shoulders tense when they squeeze. "Come on Lavernius. go down so I can sit on you!" his voice whines out and nearly grates on the latter's poor eardrums. 

His hands push down and make the rave colored male's shoulders and nearly sag under the vain attempts to get Tucker on his knees in the lake. The male scowls, shove his shoulders forward and sink a couple of inches into the water. It's more of a slight struggle to grip onto Franklin's thighs that are shockingly slick and almost greasy feeling. He nearly wants to question what the fuck is on his friend's legs, but the sheer feat of getting two greased up thighs to settle on his shoulders and not have the top half of Franklin to fall back into the water, distracted him. His nails manage to dig very lightly into the tops of the tanned male's legs. Water droplets that beaded on Franklin's skin would gather and slide under the pads of his fingers; which would make his fingers nearly grope and messily squeeze his thighs to gain a grip. 

Franklin finds this amusing, his hands are resting on the top of Tucker's head when the latter decides now he can stand up. He can stand up and keep a good grip on the set of oily thighs wrapped around, and squeezing the sides of his head snugly. The dreadlocked male nearly glares at how easily his friend easily carries Sister on his shoulders without even a sweat. Even if David is averting his gaze from his best friend with a burning blush on his cheeks, Tucker still envies him with every fiber of his being. 

He only treads water, lips pulling down into a pout every time Franklin exclaims from how slippery and unsteady he is on top of Tucker. "Let's just get this over with, I need to turn over to tan evenly." A grumble leaves past his lips. His words are only loud enough for the blonde to hear him, which only makes him roll his icy blue eyes at Tucker. 

He can't even remark the male because Sister is leaning forward and linking hands with a equally leaned forward Franklin. Their weight shifts, and before there's any ounce of warning, the two are pushing and shoving against the other. Tucker's eyes widen at the hard shove that nearly sends him tumbling backward into the cool water. His feet dig into the mushy mud of the lake bed, his toes curl and clump the squishy mud together like that's going to root him in place. Donut leans backward way too violently, and nearly squeals as the dreadlocked male's nails dig into the tops of his thighs when his weight moves forward. It's a desperate balancing act yet it seems to work when Franklin rights himself again.  
Another shove, this time from Tucker's side, sends Wash reeling backward. Cloudy water mixes with the once clear blue water from how his feet scramble and kick up mud as he stumbles back. 

It looks like him and Franklin would win, especially with how hard Franklin shoves forward, and Tucker advances towards Wash. Determination alights in his eyes for those quick moments because he thinks they both will win. He knows they'll win and he can gloat in front of Sister, flex his muscles and maybe toss her **_'better luck next time, babe",_** at her with a wink as he walks off a true badass. He's way too wrapped up in this little fantasy of painting himself as some tough guy that his reaction time is disorientated when Sister and David recover. David bumped into Tucker just as Sister leans back, nearly tipping off his shoulders, and surges forward. Her hands dig into Franklin's soft ones and jolt his arms backward, his weight soon following. 

Franklin slips off his shoulders, hands scrambling against Sister's to try and use her as leverage to pull himself up. In the end, it was no use, David had pulled back, cloudy water followed after him as he backpedaled on the lake bed. A scream whips through the air from the tanned blonde male, his arms flail for five seconds feet kick out in a moment of panic. His thighs widen on Tucker's shoulders and slowly slide out of his tight grasp, and before either male know it, Franklin falls back into the cool water. Tucker huffs, brows drawn in frustration from the quick loss. It doesn't help that Sister whoops out in victory. Her arms are thrown over her head, a bright smile painted on her beautiful face as she celebrates. All while she's sitting on top of his best friend like he's some fucking throne and she's a queen, smiling down on her poor subjects. 

"Let's go! you bitches lost to _us?_ Must feel bad, just wait till my brother finds out." Sister brags that victorious smile stays on her lips as she stares down at Tucker; and Franklin who surfaces thirty seconds later.

His golden tan-skinned hand raises to wipe back his bleach blonde and pink highlighted hair away from his face. Pout forms on his mouth, the corners of his mouth drag down dramatically. "No fair! I want a rematch."

Tucker winces, the thought of losing again really puts off his idea of partaking in the game. Instead, he wanders out more into the crystal waters. Once he can't walk on the lake bed, that drops more and more under his feet, he kicks off in the water. An easy stroke propels him lazily through the calm water as he swims farther away from the chaos of his friends. The chatter of birds and the splashing of water soon echos in his ears and replaces the arguing over another round of Chicken between Franklin and Sister. Poor David, sweet, caring David. Left alone with one of the Grif's siblings still sitting on his shoulders and with a very passionate Franklin Delano Donut splashing the water in frustration every time Sister turns his pleas down for another game. 

His chest rises and falls as the moments of overhead strokes makes his arms grow heavy and tired as he swims nearly halfway to the center of the lake. Oxygen expands and collapses his lungs rapidly before a large inhale of air is held. Tucker lets himself sink into the slightly colder waters of the darkening colors of the lake. The coolness makes him nearly want to take a sharp inhale, but he'd rather not choke and drown on stagnant lake water during the summertime. He'd rather go out on a more badass way than just lamely drowning where nobody can watch him, or try to give him the hot kiss of life. His eyes open under the dark waters. Little silvery minnows swim hurridly away from his open breaststrokes, as he transcends along the lake. Moss and crawfish brush against his toes and legs unbothered, although the moss makes him nearly recoil and swim further away from the slimy green plants.

By the time he resurfaces to catch a breath of oxygen into his burning lungs, Tucker realizes he's swimming to the halfway point of the lake. a singular round, red and white buoy floats on top of the water. He's rather proud of the way he hasn't cramped up and nearly folded over from exhaustion. Years before he couldn't even swim out to the darker colored waters of the lake without nearly getting tired or drowning, only for his father to come to rescue him every time. He paddles over to it, his arms raise and circle it just to hug it to his chest.

His breaths come out in soft pants that barely are heard over the chorus of loud songs the birds chirp in the trees that lined the shore once again. Tucker's brown eyes scan the lake around him, watch the trees blow in the gentle breeze that ruffles leaves, then turns to see the little blobs that are running around and bouncing up and down. Those blobs being his friends. Even being so far away he can hear the distant whispers or, muffled screams of his friends playing around with themselves without him. 

Voices that he thinks are his friends. The more he focuses on the voices tries to distinct whos yelling at who, who's screaming, and who sounds like their pissed. The voices get more distorted, torn apart, echoey, and lowered in octaves then dramatically pitched higher. That's not what normal people's vocals do. They don't make chills run down your spine as they whisper so quietly that you can hear it perfectly as they weren't more than six feet away from you. 

He visibly shudders in the slightly cooler waters from his name being whispered so subtly, and quiet, sinisterly quiet. Never would he think his name being pitched up, down, and sounding like it was being screamed in the form of a whisper puts him off. The blobs of his friends are long forgotten. his vision moves from the shore to the lining of the trees. The dark shadows and twisting sharp limbs of bark if the forest beckons to him. 

His arms slip off the buoy, the bright sphere is jostled then slightly bobbed away as it floats from the action. One neat brow arched on his forehead, his mind was dazed. It wasn't that aware of how his long limbs treaded through the quiet water, slowly drawing himself to the edge of the lake where earth met liquid. The shadows in the forest grew darker, voices that whispered his name grew more twisted. Different variations mocking his mother's, father's, and friends' voices as they pleaded with the male to walk into the darkness. Sure some part of his conscious, or subconscious was on red alert. Little red flags were popping up through the haze of his thoughts and nearly darted up behind his eyeballs, that was unfocused and staring ahead. Those little warnings were pushed aside, back to the very deep corners of his skull. 

The closer he got to the edge of the water, his heart sped up and adrenaline nearly numbed his whole body. It pumped out in his fizzling veins and set his whole body on fire even if his brain was unresponsive and he kicked through the warnings and _not so feel-good feelings_ about this idea of leaving his friends behind. His friends, weren't they among the trees? They were waiting for him to come to join them so they could start that cook outright? So they could share stories and talk shit about everyone else they hated going to school with and how fucking great their lives would be when they were all in college. No matter how far or how close they were to one another they'd still talk and come to hang out every summer right? Of course, they were just that tight. 

His right-hand raises and plants itself on the ground, fingers entangling with lush blades of grass that nip and slice as his skin if he grips too hard. As if the voices can sense he's bleeding they grow more impatient, telling him to hurry, to hurry up before they leave him behind, and never come back because he needs them in his life. Tucker's muscles in his arms bulged and bunched as his upper half starts to drag him out of the water.   
He does it so effortlessly and without a blink of his eye, as if he had even blinked throughout the whole time those whispers even joined his thoughts. His mouth parts as he heaves himself upwards, and the sharp blades of grass bite and tickle against his abdomen, his body doesn't even twitch. He's almost out of the water, almost there where the voices want him, almost there to join everyone he loves that was yelling his name like a sick mantra that's played on a broken record player. 

He's almost... He's almost... 

"Lavernius!" A large hand claps down on Tucker's lower back. The jolt sends his mind screaming back into reality and his eyes to rapidly blink moisture back into dark brown irises that were now stinging. He feels like he was drowning. His heart his going into overtime in his chest and his lungs inhale oxygen like he hasn't even breathed for... for--- well, for ever how long he's been staring at the trees like they're _inhuman._

His chest rises and falls like he ran a ten-mile marathon without any breaks and he's just now stopping to fucking breathe through collapsing lungs. The large hand on his back prods him to tear his, now focusing, gaze away from the oak trees and to whoever was touching. His eyes find the light look of concern that paints David's eyes, that stare up at Tucker. His hand is too warm on the latter's body and he has the instinct to lean more into the touch, even if his skin crawls and twitches under the weight of the pale palm. 

"Where are you going? The guys are going back to start the cookout?" David's voice sounds so far away as his friend looks down at him, he nearly wants to ask Tucker about what the hell he saw that even got him so uneasy and nearly skittish. 

His eyes drift away from Tucker's minimizing pupils, that were once dilated to glance over at the trees. The dark shadows don't affect him the way that it did to Tucker. It didn't draw him in, didn't whisper his name, didn't leave him in some hazy dream-like mindset. He just stared into the darkness like he was trying to see what Tucker saw, hoping that maybe his friend was just watching a bear or even a family of dear trek their way through the trees. That wasn't possible in the solid blanket of ink that didn't allow one to see much among the stumps and bark of trees. 

" You okay, man? You seem-"  
" _Fine,_ " Tucker speaks up and breaks the silence that hung over his head. He also breaks the eye contact he had with the blonde. 

His arms shake, nearly give out since they were holding up his upper half above water and onto the ground. His eyes sweep towards the blades of grass that seem softer than they felt along his skin a few seconds ago. They don't look like they could cut and scratch him, grass can't do that. Maybe if one were to try hard enough, but that wasn't the point.  
A huff slips past his lips and he finally allows his weight to shift backward, which allows him to fully slip back into the crystal lake water. 

" I'm _totally_ fine." He speaks, trying to sound so reassuring even though he doesn't believe the words that jumble and fall out through his lips like a well-formed truth. 

The palm on his back is gone, now returned back to its owner's side who watches him still with subtle uncertainty hiding in his light gaze. Tucker chooses to ignore it, for now, his head is back to gaze at the small little opening between the thick trunks of oak and twistingly sharp limbs of branches. It still seems way too wicked in his head, but maybe he's just imagining things. 

With his eyes away from his best friend, he speaks up for the last time between the two of them before they head to the shore and back to their group for the rest of the day. " It better not be Carolina who's cooking, I can still taste her _' surprise dinner'_ that one time we all spent the night in her backyard last summer." 


End file.
